Futureshock
by Newclear
Summary: The Future of Konoha...a world where the ninjas are no more.


Break-In

New Konoha.

A glittering, testament to the Hokage's devotion to progress.

It has grown from its village roots, encompassing an area three times the size of the old village. Skyscrapers now dominated the skyline; a high-speed railway spanned the length of the city, making traversing the city a lot faster.

The Hokage's relentless pursuit of progress had led to his forwarding of proposals for the destruction of most of the city's shops and houses to accommodate the increasing amounts of people trying to build their shopping malls, skyscrapers, and skyscrapers with malls underneath.

To most people, it seemed as though the Hokage was trying to erase the Konoha of old. The bill was passed for the abandoned houses, but remnants of the Old Konoha remain.

To the older residents, only the Hokage monument and the monument for their fallen shinobi reminded them that they were still in Konoha.

Of course, not all of the places in New Konoha were tourist attractions. On the outskirts of town, at the edge of the forest, lies the Black Leaf Penitentiary.

It houses the criminals and scum of Konoha, from the lowliest thug, to the most psychopathic murderer. The guards all knew where each one went. Each one was classified into individual blocks, murderers stayed in Block 3, thugs and thieves stayed in Block 5 and so on...

And then there was Block 6.

Only 12 cells were here, but only nine were occupied. All the guards had heard of the stories surrounding Block 6...

Like the one about Hound Rider Kiba, and his hellhound Akamaru, who had bitten a man in half as they were captured.

Or the one about Shikamaru Nara, who led his pursuers through a trap-filled forest, who was only captured when he got tired of playing chase.

And the one about the Legendary Savage Rock Lee, who held off attackers for three days in a warehouse surrounded by soldiers with nothing but a baseball bat.

The guards also knew the story behind the 3 remaining cells.

They were built to contain Team 7.

The only team who had been trained by the Legendary Sannin.

Of the one known as Sasuke Uchiha, as far as the guards knew, he had died by Uzumaki Naruto's hand, when he proved a threat to Konoha.

Sakura Haruno remained a fugitive from the law, her whereabouts currently unknown.

Likewise with Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, who had vanished since the Hokage usurped his position. A few weeks after his disappearance, a terrorist organization named the Red Leaf Organization bombed a power plant that caused a massive explosion, damaging a school in its vicinity.

They were never caught.

Until today.

And now, as the guards escorted the new prisoner to Block 6, they never imagined that they would be able to fill those three cells.

But as their captain would say, it was dumb-ass luck.

They didn't believe it either when it happened. They chanced upon him as they completed a patrol around the perimeter. He was apparently trying to break out his comrades in Block 6, but he hadn't accounted for the Chakra Nullifiers installed round the prison's perimeter.

"You don't house ninjas in your prison fully powered. That's how you lose ninjas." Said their captain on their first day on the job.

And so, they brought the prisoner to their captain, who had been busy smoking his cigar just as they entered his office. It smelled of cigarette smoke, unsurprisingly.

He puffed out a bit of smoke out the side of his mouth.

"Who the hell is that?" said their captain as he gestured to the man between the guards with his hand, cigar between his fingers.

"Sir, this is the fugitive Uzumaki Naruto, Sir!" answered the guard, an old one named Hiroshi Murakami, 5 years in.

The captain gave the prisoner a discerning look, one he usually reserved for the lower-class who didn't know their place.

"This man looks like some hobo you picked off the streets."

Of course, that's what the guards thought at first, for this man looked nothing like the Fugitive Hokage they had heard of.

This man had long shaggy blonde hair that looked as though it hadn't been cut in quite a while, and his beard looked rather dirty. The two actually agreed to just shoot him, thinking he was just a drunk hobo who had blundered into the perimeter.

But then they saw the whiskers.

The markings that identified him as the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon.

They clubbed him, and brought him to the captain.

The captain, still sceptical, walked over to the prisoner, and inspected his face. And sure enough, under the beard, were the whiskers that marked him as the real deal.

He pulled up the prisoner's worn black shirt, and saw the seal branded on his stomach.

"Looks like you lucked out, fellas. Take him to Block 6. The Hokage will be pleased once I inform him about this." Said the captain, waving them out.

"Sir yessir!" said the two as they saluted him, and went out.

As they passed the Blocks, Johnny, a new recruit 2 weeks in tried to get Naruto to make conversation.

"So, umm...Mr. Uzumaki, what made you do all that? You know, the bombings, the kidnappings and such?"

Hiroshi rolled his eyes as his greenhorn partner tried to coax some conversation out of their prisoner.

Around Block 5, Hiroshi spoke up.

"Kid, no matter what you say, we'll always be scum to him. He and his people think that their freedom fighters, but they're just denying the fact that they're just terrorists, no more, no less."

He thought it would shut the greenhorn up, but it seemed there was one more question he had to ask...

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, did you think it was worth it?"

At this, the prisoner stopped suddenly, and looked up with a smile.

"Yes, it was worth every penny." Said Naruto as the electronic handcuffs fell from his wrists.

The guards raised their guns, but Naruto disarmed them in one fluid motion, clubbing Hiroshi with the hard plastic stock of his rifle, and then holding Johnny at gunpoint.

"How did...How did you get free?" asked Johnny, bewildered

"Ninja tricks." Said Naruto, clubbing Johnny as well.

Naruto grabbed at the fake beard, tearing it out in one swift move, he then pulled out the wig, revealing spiky jet-black hair that was combed to the right. He removed his face, his worn black shirt replaced by a long-sleeved white jacket cut at the midsection, revealing a black undershirt. Clean white pants replaced worn orange pants. And what was a scroll affixed to his belt before became a long katana.

He activated the com set hidden in his ear.

"Selene, tell the Abbess that the cloaking technology works great. This ID Tech is amazing. Oh, and thanks for the cuff access codes."

"No problem Iori, just disable the chakra nullifiers so we can give you a hand. No lone wolf crap this time."

"Not planning to. The Five Shinobi of the Red Leaf work as a team. See you soon love."

"You too, love."

With that, Iori Hiryuu turned off his com set, and made his way to the control room.


End file.
